You Can't See Me
by CentonFan0726
Summary: John and Carson have been best friends forever, but Carson has been hiding something from John. Her feelings for him. Will John see what's right in front of him? Or will he lose her as a friend because she can't hide her feelings anymore?


"Carson!"

I spun around quickly with a wide grin on my face, my bangs brushing in front of my face as I turned.

"John! You're late!" I laughed and clung to his neck as he picked me up and spun around in circles in the middle of the airport.

"Put me down!" I started squirming in his arms trying to reach the floor. With a laugh he set me down on the ground and smiled at me. His dimples appearing quickly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry! I had some stuff to take care of and I lost track of time. So are you ready for this? The craziness of Wrestlemania?" he asked as he lifted my suitcase with ease and wrapped his other arm over my shoulder. I beamed up at him and nodded.

"Yes! I'm so excited John! It's my Wrestlemania premiere!" John threw his head back and laughed at my excitement.

"Easy now girl! It's only the second day of Wrestlemania week! You act like tonight is your match." He said as we made our way to the parking lot. I quickly pulled my sunglasses off my head and placed them on my face and looked around for John's car.

"No, my match is tomorrow! Hey John? Where's your car?"

John just grinned and pointed to a black limo waiting across the street. I squinted and then squealed. Standing by the limo was my best girl friend Meghan and my other friend Randy. I took off running across the parking lot and quickly jumped onto her and hugged her tightly.

"I take it you are happy to see me?" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around me just as tightly. I laughed loudly and released her only to reach over and pull Randy into a tight hug.

"Of course I'm glad to see you! What are you doing here?" I asked as John came up next to us. He loaded my suitcase into the limo and we all climbed inside.

"Well I had to come and see my best friend as she made her return! Are you excited to be the first female to ever compete for the World Title?" Meghan asked as she slid across the seat next to Randy. I couldn't help but look at the two of them together. I knew Meghan had feelings for Randy but I knew she would never say anything to him. My thoughts were cut off when I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh! Sorry I zoned out for a second. I'm so excited. I mean everyone thinks that the Diva's can't do the same thing and I guess that's true for some of the girls, but not me. I'm here to prove what I can do." I grinned a bit at them. "And it doesn't hurt that I get to beat up Dolph Ziggler either. He's the one that put me out 5 months ago. I know it was an accident but damn! He freaking tore my rotator cuff!"

I rotated my shoulder some to stretch out the muscles some. I had been in a match with AJ for the Diva's Championship and it had been scripted for Dolph to interfere and give me a DDT off the ropes. When he did, I landed wrong on my shoulder and my arm got caught and it tore my rotator cuff. He knew he had hurt me, but he couldn't break character so he just left me in pain in the ring. Luckily, John and I had been in a storyline together so he ran down to the ring to check on me. After being out for 5 months, I received a phone call from Stephanie McMahon. She asked me if I wanted to make my return at Wrestlemania as the mystery opponent in the World Title match against Ziggler. I couldn't say no because I wanted to change the Divas division as much as Stephanie did.

We reached the hotel and we all got checked in. Turns out that Meghan and I are sharing a room. I couldn't wait to talk to my best friend and see how she likes her newest storyline. Meghan had recently been put in a storyline with none other than The Viper Randy Orton. She was to be his ring escort and Meghan was also the Diva's Champion. When I first went out, Meghan had challenged AJ as a revenge match for me where she ended up winning the title.

"You girls want to get dinner with us tonight?" Randy asked as we all piled into the elevator and made our way towards our rooms. Randy and John were rooming together and they were at the opposite end of the hall.

I looked at Meghan who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, meet you in the lobby at 6?" I asked as the doors opened and we all stepped into the hall.

"Sounds good! See you girls later!" John called as they headed into their room. I grabbed Meghan's hand and we continued down the hall to our room.

"So, how has everything been Ms. Diva's Champion?" I asked as I fell backwards onto the bed. It felt so good to stretch out after being on such a long flight. Meghan fell on the bed next to me and she leaned up on her elbows to look at me.

"It's been awesome Carson. I could never have imagined all this. I've missed you being my tag partner but I did get revenge on AJ for you. She's out right now with a blown out knee cap. She fell off the apron during our match and fell right on her knee." She sighed and placed her chin on her hand and smiled at me.

"So how is it being with "The Viper?" I teased as I rolled onto my stomach. She blushed a bit and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's….it's fun. I'm nervous about Wrestlemania tomorrow night. I have to give him a good luck kiss before his match." She mumbled trying to be quiet but I caught it and my mouth fell open.

"Seriously? Omg that's awesome! Now you can tell him how you feel." Meghan shook her head quickly and frowned before pulling away from me to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"No I can't. I can never tell him how I feel. It would ruin everything. He loves Sam." She whispered. My eyes widened and I looked over at her.

"Oh Meghan. He didn't tell you did he?" I took a deep breath and smiled a small smile at her. "He should be the one telling you this but I think you will feel better if you know now. He and Sam are getting a divorce. Sam couldn't handle him being gone all the time and as time went by, they just fell out of love. So they both agreed that a divorce would be the best thing. He will still see Alanna and he and Sam will still get along like normal."

Meghan's eyes widened when she heard that Randy was getting divorced. I could tell she was relieved, yet hurt that he hadn't told her. I guess he just wasn't ready to share it. The only way I found out was because John had accidently said something to me on the phone about it. Meghan suddenly turned to me and she looked a little better. She smirked at me and I backed up a bit.

"While we are talking about feelings, when are you gonna tell John about how you have feelings for him?" My eyes widened and suddenly I wish I hadn't brought up the topic. I knew she wouldn't drop it either so I just sighed and turned away.

"I don't know Meghan. I mean he's so sweet to me and I can tell he cares about me, but he is married to Liz. All we will ever be is best friends, and I won't ruin that." Meghan nodded in understanding and we fell into a comfortable silence. We relaxed a bit before starting to get ready to go out to dinner with the boys. About 6pm exactly my phone went off letting me know I had a text message.

_It's 6! You girls ready?—J_

I smiled and tapped on my screen to reply.

_Right on time as always! Hahaha and yes, we are on our way down now. –C_

"Meghan that was John. He and Randy are already down in the lobby waiting for us." I called towards the open bathroom door.

"Okay, let me put this stuff away and we can head down there."

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing my new jeans that hugged me in all the right places and a black peek-a-boo shoulder top. It was simple, yet dressy since we didn't know where exactly we were going for dinner.

"Okay ready!" Meghan said as she walked out and grabbed her purse and our room key. Meghan was wearing something similar to me but her shirt was a one shoulder shirt and it was dark blue with black lace at the bottom.

We stepped into the hall and made our way to the elevators. I pushed the button for the lobby and the elevator slowly started to descend. Soon enough the doors opened with a ding and I immediately saw John and Randy waiting by the front door. They were talking and laughing and I couldn't help but look at how good John looked tonight. Meghan pulled me out of my thoughts by looping her arm through mine and stepping out into the lobby. We made our way over to the boys, our heels quietly clicking on the tile floor.

"Hey boys!" We said cheerfully as we approached. They turned towards us and smiled.

"Looking good ladies." John said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at us. Randy just smirked at us and nodded. Meghan and I smiled and I was about to say something before a rumble caught me off guard. I glanced over at John, whose face had become a little pink. We all laughed and made our way out of the hotel and started walking down the street.

"So where are we going?" Meghan asked as she looked up at Randy. He just smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. John did the same thing with me and we continued to walk.

"There's a little restaurant here on the corner I thought we should try. It looks nice and quiet for us." I smiled and nodded and soon enough we were inside and being led to a table in the back of the restaurant. We ordered dinner and some drinks and we were talking and laughing all night.

"So I know you guys have been friends for a long time, but you've never told us how you guys met." Randy said as he picked up his glass and took a sip of his beer.

I looked at Meghan and grinned as the memories came back to us. We were 6 years old when we met and man was that an amazing time.

"Carson and I met when we were 6 years old. I had just moved to South Carolina with my parents and they had put me in daycare. I hated it there because no one would be my friend. So I pretty much kept to myself for the first couple of days. But one day a little girl came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play with her and ever since then we've been best friends. We've been through a lot of stuff together!" Meghan said as she smiled at me.

John and Randy looked at eachother and blinked.

"So that means you guys have been friends for….20 years!" John said in surprise. "Randy and I have been friends for a long time, but not nearly as long as you guys. It's awesome you guys have stayed friends that long."

Randy nudged Meghan with his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of stuff have you guys been through? Embarrassing stuff?" he asked. I knew he wanted to know all kinds of stuff about us, so we eventually told him some funny stories.

"Oh my god it was so funny! It was Meghan's twenty first birthday and we had gone to the Georgia Aquarium for her birthday. We were scheduled to swim with the Beluga Whales that day. During our excursion, the trainer asked if anyone wanted to get closer to the whales. Meghan volunteered and before she knew it, the whale had pulled some water into its mouth and spit it in her face." I cracked up laughing at the look of horror on Meghan's face. John and Randy were laughing with me and eventually Meghan's look disappeared and she started giggling too.

"You should have seen my face afterwards. I was in shock and all I could think was "Holy shit…what the hell just happened?" and I just stood there in shock!" We all started laughing and then Meghan got a look on her face and I couldn't help but worry.

"Carson has some embarrassing stories too! There was one time she had come to visit me when I lived in Georgia and we went to Netherworld for Halloween!" Meghan said and I tried to remember what happened that night.

John and Randy smiled and laughed.

"We've been there. That place is awesome!" Randy said laughing.

"Oh I know! This was when we were still fans of wrestling and Carson and I were so mad that we hadn't gone a week earlier. You guys had been there the week before we had gone. Anyways, I was terrified. I hated haunted houses, but I had promised her we would go and I couldn't back out now. So as we were leaving the second house, I heard the sound of a chainsaw and I swear to you…we looked at eachother in horror and just took off running. As we ran, we ended up separated and I watched as Carson ran past the guy with the chainsaw and then down the hill back to where we were parked. I wasn't far behind her either! When we stopped to catch our breath, I ended up looking behind her and I saw that one of her worst fears was behind her."

My eyes widened and I lunged across the table and slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say another word!" I hissed at her.

John and Randy's eyes widened in excitement. They were about to find out my worst fear and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh no, we've got to hear this now!" Randy said as he reached over to pull my hand off of Meghan's mouth. John grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back across the table and I struggled to keep her quiet.

"NOOO please don't tell Meghan! Oh my god please don't! It's not funny!" I cried as I finally was pushed down into my chair. I gave her pleading eyes, begging her not to tell my secret.

She sighed in disappointment and smiled at me.

"Fineeeee. I guess I won't say anything. Sorry boys! I can't ruin 20 years of friendship!"

John and Randy groaned and pouted at us.

"Please? We promise we won't tell anyone! You can't leave us hanging like that!" John said.

Meghan took a deep breath and I glared at her. Randy caught my glare and smiled.

"I'll get it out of her sooner or later Carson. You can't be with her 24/7" He stated and I faltered a bit in my glare. He was right…damn.

"Fine." I bit out

"Thank God! What was it?" John asked.

"She has a deathly fear of Clowns and one came up right behind her and placed his hand on her head. I kid you not; she jumped 3 feet in the air and screamed. I think I fell to my knees on the ground laughing at her reaction. It took me 20 minutes to get her to take a picture with him."

John and Randy laughed loudly and looked back over at me and I just glared at them.

"Not funny." I bit out.

John laughed and pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Lighten up. Everyone has something embarrassing, even Randy and I." my head shot up and I grinned at him. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as I turned to look at Randy.

"Really now? Care to share? I mean it's only fair right?" I said looking back at John who had gone a little pale.

Randy smirked and took another sip of his beer before speaking.

"Oh John has a good one."

"Randy, don't man." John pleaded.

I quickly cut in. "But John! I just let Meghan spill my story."

John stayed silent so Randy continued.

"Well back in July of last year, John and some of the guys wanted to go to a water park in the town we were staying in. So what the hell we all went and spent the day there. We did some of the water slides but none of us would do the big one. It was a 90 degree drop. Well Hunter dared John to do it and John wouldn't turn down a dare so he did it. We all died laughing as we heard the most girlish scream come from him as he went down the slide."

John glared at him for the reminder. We spent the rest of the night telling eachother our stories. As we left the restaurant, someone bumped into me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said

"Watch it!"

The person turned back towards me and I immediately glared at him

"Nick."

"Carson."

You could feel the tension between us and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Bella twins standing behind Nick. Nick Nemeth, also known as Dolph Ziggler, was the man I was facing for the title tomorrow night. He is also my ex boyfriend. We ended on bad terms and ever since, we are just plain mean to eachother.

"Good to see you out and about. I was just wondering if I had ended your career." He said snidely as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I'm just fine Nick. But you won't be tomorrow night after I kick your ass for the belt." Meghan smirked at me and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

Nick growled and walked away. I expected the Bellas to follow him but to my astonishment, they approached John.

"Hey John."

"Hey ladies. What are you two up to?" He asked. Nikki smiled and placed her hand on his bicep.

"We were just headed to the club down the street to meet up with some of the others. It looks like you have finished dinner, would you like to join us tonight?" She purred as she moved a little closer to him.

I rolled my eyes at her. John would never fall for that bi-

"Sure. You guys don't mind do you?" He asked as he looked at me and the others.

I felt my heart break into pieces and I blinked back a few tears and then smiled.

"Oh no. Go ahead John, have some fun. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I don't feel all too well actually." I said as I patted his arm and walked back towards Randy and Meghan.

"Okay guys. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." He said and then turned and walked away with a Nikki on his right and Bri on his left.

"Come on Carson. Let's go back to the hotel." Meghan whispered in my ear before she grabbed my arm. I sighed and dropped my head to my chest as tears began to form in my eyes. I felt a hand grab my other arm and I looked up into Randy's face. He knew about my feelings for John because he and I were once travel buddies. Then he got switched to Raw and became travel buddies with John. When I got drafted to Raw I ended up traveling with Meghan because at the time, John had gotten married to his high school girlfriend. Randy saw the tears in my eyes and watched as one slowly made its way down my cheek and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"He's so blind. He doesn't see what's right in front of him." He whispered in my ear. My tears slowed and I couldn't help but think about what he said. Randy and John were so much alike. John couldn't see my feelings, and Randy couldn't see Meghan's.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" I asked as I hugged Meghan and she wiped the last of my tears off my face. Randy grabbed my left hand and Meghan grabbed my right.

"Let's go. We can have a drink at the hotel." Meghan suggested and I smiled at her.

"Now you are speaking my language!" I said. We laughed and made our way back to the hotel and back to mine and Meghan's room.

"Welcome to our humble hotel!" I said as I pushed open the door. "I'll be out in just a few minutes. I'm gonna change into some more comfortable clothes." I said.

Randy went to the mini bar and started to fix us some drinks and within a few hours, we were all drunk. Seeing Meghan and Randy get closer to each other on the couch, I excused myself and promptly passed out on the bed.

~Morning~

*beep beep beep*

"Ugh!" I shot my hand out from under the covers and slammed it down on the top of the alarm clock. I slowly sat up and groaned in pain.

"What the hell happened to me?" I mumbled to myself. I pulled myself out of the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out, I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Meghan and Randy were lying on the couch on top of eachother, and from what I could tell; Randy was not wearing a shirt. At further inspection I gasped but quickly covered my mouth when I realized that Meghan was wearing his shirt! I did a little victory dance and smiled. Randy still had his jeans on from last night and so did Meghan so apparently they didn't do anything but I sure hope they confessed to eachother.

I quickly got dressed and walked back by the couch. I didn't want to wake them up, but we had to get ready to go to the arena to get ready for tonight.

I shook Meghan's arm and couldn't get a reaction so I decided to take drastic measures.

"Randall Keith Orton!" I yelled loudly. His eyes shot open and he sat straight up, knocking Meghan off his chest and on to the floor.

"Holy hell!" she screamed as she fell.

I died laughing and fell on the ground. Meghan shot me a glare and so did Randy but I didn't care.

"You should have seen your faces!" I gasped out between laughs. Randy helped Meghan off the floor and onto the couch next to him. I noticed that they were holding hands and I smiled a bit.

"Go get dressed! We have to be at the arena soon to get ready for tonight!" I walked back into the bedroom and started to pack up my ring gear. Hearing them shuffle around in the other room I peeked around the corner to see Randy steal a quick kiss from Meghan before he left.

"Well then!" I said and she jumped and spun around. Her face was red and she was smiling.

"Ummm."

I held up my hands and smiled.

"No need to explain. I see you two are closer now?"

Meghan smiled brightly and nodded.

"We confessed our feelings for eachother last night after you went to bed. And at first I thought he would deny it when we woke up but apparently we were both sober enough for it to be real."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you Meghan!"

She smiled at me and then frowned.

"What are you gonna do about John? Isn't his match like right before yours? What are you gonna do when he sees you?"

My face fell. I completely forgot about that. After last night, I was no longer mad at him but I was still hurt. It wasn't John's fault, he didn't know of my feelings. How could he, I've never said anything about them.

"I'm just gonna act like normal. I shouldn't be upset about anything. He doesn't know my feelings so how would he know if he was hurting me?"

Meghan smiled sadly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Tonight, make him see you. Make tonight special and make him realize what he has."

I hugged her back and smiled.

"Now, let's get going. We have rehearsals then it all becomes real."

~Wrestlemania 29 Miami Florida~

Smiling I stepped into my locker room and pulled my ring attire out of my bag. My ring attire was fairly simple but had just enough glam. The bottoms were solid black but they laced up on the sides. My top was black as well but it had blue accents on it. I also wore a black jacket to the ring that clipped together between my breasts. I glanced up at the TV in my room and saw that it was John's match. He was against The Rock for the WWE Title tonight.

Staring at the screen, I smiled as John climbed up on the turnbuckle with his new championship. His match had been a tough one, but John had done it. He was now a 10 time WWE Champion.

"Carson you're up next."

I turned towards the door and saw one of the stage hands with his head poking in.

"Okay I'm coming."

With one last glance at the screen I grabbed my black jacket and slipped it on over my outfit and headed out the door. As I walked down the hall I saw many of the superstars nod at me and smile. Randy and Meghan were waiting at the end of the hall and they both gave me hugs and told me good luck.

Everyone in the back thought the match was scripted and that Dolph would keep his title. Little did they know that Stephanie had approached me and told me that they had left the ending of the match up to me and Dolph. Whoever was the best, would walk out tonight as champion, I would be damned if I didn't give it my all tonight. I was going to walk out tonight as the Champion no matter what.

When I approached the gorilla, I saw John pass through the curtain. Although I wasn't mad at him anymore, I still held a grudge against him. Swallowing my pride, I put a smile on my face and made my way over to him.

"Congratulations Cena!"

John spun around quickly and smiled widely, his dimples showing. He wrapped me in a tight hug and spun me around. Laughing I hugged him back,

"Thanks Carson! I'm so happy to be champion again!" He set me down on the ground and looked down at me. "Is your match next?" he asked as he turned back towards the stagehands that were changing the plates on the belt. I nodded and glanced over at them and saw the new belt and smiled.

Moving away from the table, I began to stretch and work myself up for my match. John watched me with a small smile on his face. I caught him smiling and I offered him a small smile as well. I looked away from him as my nerves began to kick in.

"Do you think I can win?" I asked quietly with my head down.

John turned his attention back to me and took a step closer, placing his hands on my shoulders. He reached up with his right hand and gently grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at him.

"Listen to me Carson. You are the most kick-ass girl around here. If anyone can do this it's you. You deserve this and if Big E starts something, he has to deal with me." John smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You got this and I'll be right her watching."

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"_I guess since I have a mystery opponent tonight, this person won't mind that I've added a new stipulation to the match. Our match is going to be…..A Hell in a Cell." _

Dolph's words echoed through my head and I began to pale. John looked down at me with worry.

"Are you gonna be alright for this? If not we can tell Vince right now that you can't do this."

I pulled myself away from him and took a shaky breath.

"I can do this. I just wasn't expecting him to change it up on me. I want to show everyone that I can do this. Most importantly…"

"_So who is this mystery opponent? Come on out! Or are you scared to step into the ring with the Show Off?"_

"John most importantly, I want to do this for you." I said and then quickly walked past him and onto the stage as Krewella's "Live for the Night" blasted through the speakers.

"And his opponent from Greenville, South Carolina, Carson Ensley"

I smirked at the shocked look on Dolph's face and made my way down the ramp towards the cage. I stood outside for a moment and just looked at it.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ I asked myself as I finally made my way inside the cage. I turned around quickly as the door was slammed shut and chained. Snapping my attention back to the man in the ring I climbed inside. My eyes never left Dolph who stood in the corner waiting.

The bell rang and we circled eachother for a moment before locking up. Dolph gave me a harsh kick to the stomach and attempted to go for an early win but I countered and sent him flying into the ropes. He bounced off only to get hit by my clothes line. He recovered and jumped back up. He backed me in the corner and began giving me rights and lefts to the stomach. The ref pulled him off of me and reprimanded him for not breaking the hold. Dolph grabbed my shoulder that he had injured and got me into a cross arm breaker. I could feel it pulling on the newly healed muscle but I knew I couldn't give up. So I gritted my teeth and pulled myself over and grabbed the bottom rope forcing him to break the hold.

Frustrated, Dolph climbed out of the ring and pulled the apron up to look for something. I rolled onto my back and watched him out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened when he stood up holding a kendo stick. Dolph had jumped script and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was out to really hurt me. He climbed back in the ring and I jumped up quickly and gave him a low blow which was legal in this match. Dolph dropped to his knees forcing him to drop the kendo stick and I kicked it out of his reach.

In his search for the kendo stick, Dolph had pulled out a steel chair which I now held in my hands. Feeling all my rage come back for what he had done to me last time I slammed the chair against his head and watched in satisfaction as blood began to appear on his forehead. I went to hit him on the back with the chair but he countered and kicked the chair into my face, knocking me down onto the mat.

He reacted quickly and once again had possession of the kendo stick. I cried out in pain as he struck me over and over again with the kendo stick. I could feel the blood run down my back as he struck me over and over again until the stick had splintered. He went for the pin and I powered out at the last second.

Dolph was stunned that I could even still move. He turned his attention to the ref and started yelling at him so I took the opportunity to grab the chair again and I pulled myself to my feet. With Dolph still yelling at the ref, I slammed the chair against the back of his head as hard as I could. Dolph dropped onto the mat and I went for the cover.

1….

2….

3…

"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion! Carson Ensley!"

The crowd went wild as Lillian announced my name. I was in total shock and disbelief. I won….

I struggled to my feet and held myself up against the ropes to catch my breath. The referee grabbed my hand once I could stand up fully and handed me the belt, raising my hand in victory.

Slowly the cage lifted and I watched as Dolph rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. I looked up at the titantron and my eyes widened. I spun around quickly only to get body slammed by Big E Langston. I lied on the mat in a daze and I could faintly hear John's music play as he ran to the ring to help me out. I heard a loud crash as he sent Big E flying over the ropes and onto the concrete.

"Carson."

I blinked and looked up to see John kneeling next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could see the worry floating through his eyes and I nodded slowly.

"Thank god." He leaned down and hugged me. Our embrace was interrupted as "Voices" started to play through the speakers and I saw Randy and Meghan make their way down the ramp. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. Randy knew I was hurt and he was cashing in his briefcase that he had won at Money in the Bank.

Randy climbed in the ring and smirked at me. I looked at John and told him to get out of the ring. He gave me a worried glance, but stepped out onto the floor and stood right by the edge. The bell rang and Randy ran straight at me and caught me in the RKO. My head bounced off the mat and I felt my forehead bust open from not only the RKO but from all the hits Dolph had given me in the previous match. I felt him pull me up for the pin.

1….

2….

My eyes widened. I would not lose the title right after winning it and I gathered all my strength and kicked out of the pin. The crowd went wild as I began to fight back against Randy. I would not lose my title tonight. Then everything I had done would have been for nothing. Randy's eyes widened when I kicked out. No one had ever kicked out after an RKO and I could see in his eyes that he regretted cashing in on me now. I quickly stood up and wiped the blood off my forehead as it spilled further down towards my eyes. Randy's face hardened and he flew towards me. I quickly moved and he flew straight into the corner, hitting his shoulder on the ring post. I grabbed him by his arm and spun him around only to connect a right hook with his chin. He grabbed his chin and while he was dazed, I picked him up on my shoulders and quickly did my own version of the attitude adjustment and went for the pin.

1…

2…

3….

"Your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion! Carson Ensley!"

I collapsed in the middle of the ring and stared at the ceiling. I heard an enraged shriek and I turned my attention to Meghan who was standing ringside. She looked pissed as she shoved her Diva's Title over her shoulder and pulled Randy out of the ring. The look of shock on both her and Randy's face said it all. No one had expected me to make it this far. I grinned at them and Meghan passed a barely noticeable smile at me. Randy however was shocked and he smirked and mouthed 'next time' and he slowly made his way up the ramp with Meghan's help. John had climbed in the ring and was kneeling next to me. I looked up and frowned when I saw his mouth moving but no words coming out. My head began to spin and my vision went blurry. The last thing I saw was John looking down at me worried.

~Medical Room~

"Hey she's waking up."

"Carson?"

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a bright light so I closed my eyes again and groaned. I blinked slowly to get my eyes adjusted and then looked around the room. Randy and Meghan were sitting in chairs on my right and they looked worried. I felt a weight in my left hand and I rolled my head over to see John sitting there. I looked down to see him holding my hand.

"What happened?" I asked him as I began to pull myself into a sitting position. I hissed in pain as I felt the cuts on my back pull a bit.

"You collapsed after your match with Randy." I looked over at Randy who was looking at the floor.

"Damn Randy, I beat you? How do I not remember this?" I asked.

Everyone's eyes shot up to me and they were shocked.

"You don't remember?"

I laughed and smiled at them

"Gotcha."

Meghan growled and hit me on the arm.

"Ow! Abuse!"

"Bitch."

I just grinned at her and laughed.

"Can I talk to Carson alone for a minute?" I looked over at John who had yet to let go of my hand and then back to Randy and Meghan.

They smiled and stood up holding hands and started walking towards the door.

"We'll see you later okay?"

I nodded and watched as they closed the door quietly behind them.

"John?"

He was silent for a moment before he turned his head towards me and his eyes met mine. For some reason I couldn't break away from him.

"I was scared."

My eyes widened at his confession.

"When you collapsed, I was so scared. I've never seen you take a beating like that and it scared me. But it also made me realize something."

He sat up in his chair and leaned over towards me. He placed his right hand softly on my cheek and gently placed his lips against mine. I gasped in surprise and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. I slowly started to respond and I brought my arm up and slid it around his neck and gently pulled him closer to me. John broke the kiss and leaned back a bit.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I pressed my lips to his once again. He smiled against my lips and pressed against me harder. I pulled away to catch my breath. I smiled up at him and then leaned my head against his chest.

"What did you realize?" I asked as he weaved his fingers with mine and rubbed his thumb over mine.

"That I had fallen in love with you."

I smiled against his chest and looked down at our joined hands. A frown came to my face when I saw the wedding ring on his finger.

Carefully I pushed myself off of him and pulled my hand loose.

"What are you doing?" He asked, reaching for me again.

"We can't do this John. You are married."

John started to laugh and I just glared at him.

"Oh my god. I forgot to tell you didn't I?" He got out between laughs.

He finally got himself together and pulled his wedding ring off of his finger and held it up for me to see.

"You wanna know why I was a little late picking you up at the airport yesterday?"

I nodded slowly and glanced at his smiling face. Why the hell was he smiling?

"I was at my lawyer's office signing the divorce papers. I had caught Liz cheating on me with one of my old friends. So when I found out that it had been going on since about a month after we got married, I called my lawyer to file a divorce. Yesterday morning it was finalized." He then took the ring and threw it in the garbage can next to him.

I stared at him in shock and slowly smiled at him.

"I haven't told anyone but Randy and a few other people. My family knows and so does hers but that's really it. So not even Meghan could have told you."

He reached over and grabbed my hand once again and this time I weaved my fingers with his and moved closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I groaned slightly as he deepened the kiss and broke away, gasping for air.

"I love you too." I whispered. He smiled at me and pulled me to his chest. I sighed in happiness and thought about earlier tonight. I had done everything I had set out to do. I had proved that I wasn't just a little girl. I could handle my own against the big boys.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Randy was gonna cash in tonight?" I asked

"No I didn't. I was just as surprised as you when he came down the ramp."

I laughed at the memory of the look on his face when I pinned him.

"Did you see his face when I pinned him."

I felt John's chest bounce with his laughs and I smiled.

"You shocked the hell out of him. By the way…who taught you the Attitude Adjustment?" he asked as he pulled me away from his chest. He scowled at me and I just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Not gonna tell ya."

He just growled at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him and leaned against his chest. I sighed in happiness again and tightened my grip on his hand. Who would have thought that this was how my Wrestlemania premier was going to go.


End file.
